Guardian hearts
by Spartan036
Summary: Marvel AU. A thief known as Aqua gets her hands on a mysterious object which leads to an intergalactic manhunt after stealing an orb coveted by the hands of the villainous Xemnas. In order to evade Xemnas, she is forced into an uneasy truce with a group of misfits including Xion, Vanitas, Groot, Terra and her counterpart.


_My name is Aqua Mints Plats, I was only a kid when I left Earth, I had no idea what the universe has in store for me. _

* * *

><p><span>May 12,1981.<span>

A young girl sits alone on a porch in her house. After a grueling day of homework, its best to take a break from all that mind-rape math gives you, she is readingher favorite comic book, the adventures of Ant-man. Believe or not, he's real and is in fact Hank Pym. Though he is retired but its nice to read his tales of adventure, especially when the evil MODOK and Klaw too. It looks like MODOK has kidnap Janet Van Dyne! Oh how she can't wait to-

_And there she is, my Mom._

"Aqua Mints Plats!" Aqua turns around to see her mother who has an angered look on her face.

"Did you do your math homework?" Ms Plats asked her daughter.

"I'm taking a break." The young girl replied as her mother snatches the comic book away.

"What did I say about reading that crap?" Her mother said as Aqua wasn't finished with reading it at all. She wanted to know what's going to happen to Janet!

"Its not crap Mom. I'm reading. This is reading." She replied.

"This is not reading."

"You should read it. It'll blow your mind out through the top of your head and it'll-"

"Go finish your homework."

"Ugh!" Aqua gets back to her house to finish up on the homework she left out incomplete.

"What do you want to do later?" Her mother asks.

"I'd like to read my comic book."

"Its Friday night."

"We live 22 moles from anything and anyone." Aqua growled as she is annoyed now.

"Wow." Her mother whistled.

"What?"

"You look just like your father, all of a sudden." The girl returns a glare at her as she is angry, she never had a father nor her mother told anything about him at all. In fact in honesty, she believes she was adopted or made by a test tube. Better yet, probably her guess is test tube because she has her mothers features, if she was adopted then that would be a different story. All this time, her father was never there so what's the point of even mentioning a dad in the first place.

_Yeah, I was like that back when I was a kid. In fact, I get jealous each time I see someone with a dad..._

"I don't have a father and you **know** I don't have a father. And you know it upsets me when you **say that!" **Aqua yelled at her mother.

"You do have a father." She replied.

"Yeah. Where? Where is he?" Aqua replied with a glare as she heads out in the front lawn to prove her point.

"Oh Dad? Dad!"

"Stop it."

"I told you to stop saying that. I told you! God!" Aqua heads back home.

* * *

><p><span>Next day.<span>

Aqua is talking to her friend, Tetsuya about their superhero ideas and how much they can come up with them. She always thought Tetsuya was a genius in terms of crossover ideas, maybe he can make a video game? Oh yeah, he is, he'll call it final fantasy.

_I always did like his character designing when it comes to superheroes. _

"The thing is that I can come up with 4000 superheroes, like that." Tetsuya said.

"4000 sounds like a lot. Can you memorize them?" Aqua asks as her friend nodded.

"Of course I can." Tetsuya replied. Aqua doesn't seem to be paying attention to him, she's paying attention to the local bully named Milo Holland who is bullying Barbra Xiao Long.

"Man he is such an ass..." Her friend muttered and turns to her.

"He's going to hit her."

"Which **country** are you from? You should go back there! This is A-mer-i-ca." He throws a feint at her.

"Made ya flinch! Made ya flinch!" Milo mocked as Barbra begged for him to stop. Aqua gets up from her seat.

"Hey just leave her alone." Aqua said.

"What? You wanna kiss her?" Milo replied to the blue haired girl.

"No, but I know you do **lame-ass**." She replied with a smirk.

"What did you just call me?" He said with a glared.

"Maybe if you get the fat out of your ears then you'll hear better." Aqua taunted.

"What did you say!?" He roared with fury as he pushes Aqua. Aqua responds by slapping him in the face and he hits the wall on the back of his head, she begins to punch him.

_You can say back then I was a spoiled little bitch but I just hated it when this happens to someone. Whatever, he had it coming to him._

Just then a teacher grabbed Aqua from the back as she continued to struggle against him. Milo is just lucky he gets to go home with a few bruises but she'll be sure next time he's going to get a black eye.

* * *

><p><span>Residence. <span>

Aqua goes home as it appears that she got another detention again. She shouldn't have gotten that in the first place, Milo was bullying her and she wanted him to stop. So the detention goes to Milo not her, she was trying to stop it so there must be a reward out of that. Her mother is waiting for her.

"Stop." She ordered as her daughter complies.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" Aqua sighs at her mother's question.

"Nothing, I got to a fight in school but some idiot caused it by picking on a kid. I wanted him to stop but he changed his target to me so I beat him up." She replied as he mother scratches the back of her head. Aqua heads upstairs to do some homework, if she can get it done at all. Aqua enters her room to see the drawings she taped on the wall which she drew of course, just her on a spaceship and hanging out with her crew of alien crime fighters and a talking raccoon with a gun alongside a tree man. Aqua lands on her bed to take a rest. Suddenly, a ray of light appears and she heads downstairs again. She hears some kind of laser fire which she ducks at in response.

Aqua heads downstairs to see her mother...dead...by the hands of aliens.

_And that's when I left. _

She quickly ran away as they were firing at her. Aqua remembered where her mother kept the gun so she went to her room, the panicked girl shuts the door behind her as she goes to the closet and tries to find the gun. It was then she found it and waited in front of the door...the aliens open it.

_Of course as a human that you would throw up after killing a guy but when it comes to killing an alien, well, it feels like you taken down an animal. Man, I can't tell if I panicked when I fired or what._

Aqua fires the shotgun as the bullets go straight through the two aliens. Just then as they fell on the ground, the impact leaves a force so strong it made something else fall. She turns to see a box fall with its contents all over the place, the contents are dual...laser guns? Aqua picks them up as she heads downstairs and to the backyard that leads to the woods where she can loose them. It was then her house exploded thus sending her flying. She can see a spaceship fly away as she looses consciousness.

* * *

><p>Aqua wakes up on a hospital bed while panicking only to be calmed down by doctor Ienzo. She looks around to see what happened.<p>

"Its nice to see your awake, there was a gas explosion in the house and the medic's found you in the road nearby." Ienzo said with a warm smile as Aqua looks around.

"Nothing was recovered but...we found your toys." He pulls out the dual laser guns from the box as Aqua looks in shock at them. Ienzo leaves as she is left in her thoughts...only to hear more laser fire and gunfire followed by it. She removes the needles and everything and puts on her clothes while arming herself. The aliens are back! She quickly heads out of the hospital as they shoot at her again. Aqua runs as fast as she can as black SUV's labeled SHIELD are covering from the attack. She then heads off to the football field.

An alien aims its plasma rifle at her.

"Die, Spartax scum!" It yelled only for it to get shot in the chest by Aqua. She looks to see the weapon as appears to have different firing modes, Aqua activates one of them and it shoots out a freeze ray. As the aliens surround him...something shoots them all causing the girl to look up. Its another spaceship.

It begins to land as the occupants get out of it.

"Yondu, what are we doing here!? There's nothing to raid and the government will find us!" A mohawked man yelled at the blue humanoid alien.

"Well I couldn't just let her get killed by the Badoon!" Yondu replied as he bends one knee to Aqua.

"Look kid, I'm a friend of your mother and I'm here to take you in..." Aqua slowly nods and gets in the spaceship.

* * *

><p><span>Trailer. <span>

The milano flies is seen flying as the scene changes to someone turning a radio. A tree-like being looks at it only to be startled as it plays cherry bomb. Aqua turns and smiles. The screen fades to show someone walking in a ravaged place and an intergalatic bar.

Marvel Aqua: I look around...

Shows shots of what appears to be Xion with green skin and Larxene fighting. Larxene dodges Xion's attack right before smashing a container with green smoke.

Marve Aqua: And you know what I see?

Terra turns around slowly and takes down a kree emprie soldier. KH Aqua summons her keyblade.

Marvel: Aqua: Losers!

The screen fades to show Vanitas with a pair of raccoon ears on his head as loads his machine gun. The tree-like being flexes his muscles as branches come out of it, it slams an organization member on the ground. The screen changes to KH Aqua turning to her counterpart in anger.

Marvel Aqua: I mean like folks who have lost stuff.

Xemnas the accuser fires what appears to be a hammer at the guardians. The screen changes to numerous citizens running and a destroyed village.

Marvel Aqua: Our homes..."Turns to Marvel Xion" our families..."Turns to marvel Terra"...our friends "Turns to KH Aqua, Marvel Vanitas and Groot." And we're facing a threat that can destroy us all.

Xemnas is sitting on his throne as a female figure walks from behind him. A group of figures circle him as he takes a deep breath and slams his hammer on the ground which changes the scene to an explosion with citizens running. It fades to a door sliding open to reveal Marvel Aqua armed with a robot leg, Marvel Terra with his arms crossed, Marvel Xion looking annoyed, Marvel Vanitas cocking his plasma rifle, Groot rising up and KH Aqua with her keyblade. They are all wearing prisoner outfits.

Marvel Aqua: If we're gonna save the galaxy, were gonna have to it together. Partners.

Marvel Terra readies his knives as Groot throws a heartless and Marvel Aqua firing a plasma rifle. The scene shifts to the ship flying and Marvel Vanitas.

Marvel Vanitas: Why would you save the galaxy!?

The crew finds themselves with the collector as they looks at screens to show planets being eradicated.

Marvel Aqua: Cause I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!

Shows shots of the crew preparing as Marvel Vanitas loads his gun.

Marvel Vanitas: Oh what the hell, I don't have a longer life span anyway...

The scene changes to Groot spinning as Marvel Vanitas fires his gun at the enemies. The scene fades to the ship flying towards an unknown planet and fades again to show Marvel Aqua firing her element guns at something.

Marvel Xion: Why would risk your life for this?

Marvel Aqua: Because I know life has given us a second chance.

Marvel Terra: To do what?

Groot gives a flower to a little girl.

Marvel Aqua: Something good.

She fires what appears to be dual rocket launchers.

Marvel Aqua: Something bad.

The ship avoids fire from the Kree ship as it changes to Marvel Vanitas firing wildly.

Marvel Aqua: Bit of both.

Marvel Terra wings his knives at the soldiers as it fades to Marvel Aqua leaping as she is wearing a mask that has red lenses and only exposes her hair.

Marvel Terra: We will fight beside you.

He holsters his knives.

Marvel Aqua commands her ship to avoid fire as the rest of the ships following her do the same.

Marve Xemnas: I will destroy you...and your world!

Marvel Vanitas: First, you have to go through us!

Cuts the guardians fighting and Marvel Terra ripping a hover turret in half as the screen fades to the prison.

Marvel Vanitas: We're the freakin guardians of the galaxy!

Marvel Aqua: I'm with them!

It changes to Marvel Vanitas adjusting his crotch part of his suit as he holsters his gun over his shoulders.

**Guardian hearts.**

The milano flies away as the scene changes to the inside of the ship.

Marvel Aqua: I have a plan.

Marvel Vanitas: You've got a plan!

Marvel Aqua: I have part of a plan!

KH Aqua: And what percentage is your plan?

Marvel Aqua: I dunno, %12.

Marvel Vanitas: %12!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Marvel Aqua: That's a fake laugh!

Marvel Vanitas: Its real!

Marvel Aqua: Totally fake.

Marvel Vanitas: That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh in my entire life because that is not a plan!

Groot: I am Groot.

Marvel Vanitas: So what its better than %11, what the hell does that have to do anything?

Marvel Aqua: Thank, Groots the only one of you who has a clue.

Groot licks his leaves behind her.

Marvel Aqua covers his eyes in disgust.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so how will KH Aqua react to Marvel Vanitas? <strong>


End file.
